


Март

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cannibalism, Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Март, у Мадары снесло крышу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Март

**Author's Note:**

> Сириме - это вот такой ёкай. This how yokai Sirime looks like.  
> http://www.3neko.ru/bake/entsiklopedija_japonskojj_nechisti_ot_o_do_s/shirime_-_sirime/

Пролог  
В последнее время Нацумэ Такаси заметил, что популяция ёкаев в близлежащем лесу значительно уменьшилась, но он решил не придавать этому внимания, чем их меньше – тем ему спокойнее живется.  
***  
Вот представьте, вы – ёкай, не особо сильный, вам приносят подношения, вас уважают и пугаются, вы видели падения этой страны, а эта мелкая человеческая скотина не только не испугалась, так еще и заехала вам ногой по коленке и дала деру. И ладно бы это был единичный случай, так все жалуются и показывают ушибы и сломанные конечности. Думали собрать отряд, напасть, побить и доказать их же человеческими методами, что нам тоже бывает больно и не надо от нас бегать, бить и уничтожать нас, даже если мы хотим вас съесть. Ну откусим кусочек, вам что жалко? Но у мальчишки нашелся защитничек: тронь его, так тебя сразу цап за шкирку, и все. Мало того, что Такаси Нацумэ по доброй воле не отдает Тетрадь, так еще и сам Мадара вечно то рычит в лисьей форме и прижимает к земле, клацая зубами, то приходит, вылакивает все саке и жаждет продолжения праздника. Не жизнь после смерти, а кошмар. Поэтому совместные пьянки старались держать в тайне от Мадары и каждый раз меняли место встречи, но тщетно.

Так было бы и в это раз, если бы нахальный кицунэ не явился, просто упав на присутствующих и требуя себе, как потом рассказывали свидетели, «сакитьжентетрсекиповтрть!», бешено крутясь по поляне, то и дело меняя форму и не зная, куда себя пристроить. Испуганные ёкаи разбежались кто куда, боясь быть раздавленными мощными лапами, но кто не успел, тому и быть съеденным.  
Когда Мадара наконец успокоился, то заметил невысокого ёкая, похожего на человека, который прятался под свалившимся деревом. Одинокий Сиримэ, который заглянул на попойку к знакомой, уже сто раз пожалел об этом. «Что за бесславная смерть, - расстраивался Сиримэ, пока все вокруг ходило ходуном, - даже саке не попробовал, даже вон той рыжей ничего не показал…»

Ситуация приняла неожиданный поворот, когда ёкай при попытке бегства зацепился своим пальто за сломанное деревце. Низ оттянулся, выставляя напоказ хрупкие, дрожащие от страха, молочно-белые ноги. Взгляд Мадары скользнул за тонким щиколоткам, глаза вспыхнули огнем, из пасти вырвался гортанный рык, и он накинулся на Сиримэ.

То, что все не будет в порядке и живым его не отпустят, ёкай понял сразу. Нельзя просто так взять и уйти от здоровенного кицунэ, у которого, судя по его виду и бешено горящим глазам, капитально сорвало крышу. Сиримэ попытался притвориться ветошью и по-тихому сбежать, но не очень-то побегаешь, когда тебя повалили на землю и облизывают с ног до головы.  
От Мадары пахло саке, шерстью и желанием, которое он жаждал удовлетворить здесь и сейчас. Нависая и придавливая собственным телом, кицунэ потянул зубами пальто, которое скрывало тело ёкая. В любой другой день Мадара нашел бы себе красивую женщину-ёкая или кицунэ, обольстил и трахнул, но на дворе стоял март, дурацкое кошачье тело требовало секса всегда и со всеми, поэтому каждому, кто находился в пределах его досягаемости крупно не везло. А теперь представьте, что под вами мягкая и податливая плоть, которую можно взять, проблема в том, как. Тело ёкая было устроено специфическим образом и там, где у всех был задний проход, у Сиримэ был глаз. Веселый такой, с золотистой радужкой. Мадара опешил и едва не выпустил жертву. Не очень-то хочется ебать отверстие, из которого на тебя зыркают и пытаются втянуться внутрь. Невидимые шестеренки, смазанные саке, работали со скрипом, поэтому, не долго думая, кицуне перевернул ёкая лицом вверх и развернул, приставив к его рту свой член. Сиримэ задохнулся и глухо закашлялся, из глаз и носа потекло, а рот и внутренности свело судорогой, когда Мадара без предупреждения вошел в него. Мощный рык прокатился по лесу, нагнал сбежавших и отпугнул прохожих. Продолжая трахать рот ёкая, кицунэ расслабился и попытался лучше опереться об землю, но забыл, что под его лапами находились руки Сиримэ. Тот заорал, когда мощные лапы начали дробить его кости, разрывать мышцы, пока от рук не осталось кровавое месиво. Из-за адской боли он потерял сознание и очнулся только потому, что почувствовал, как облизывают его пальцы на ногах. Точнее, сначала он почувствовал облизывание, а потом услышал утробное рычание и чавкающий хруст.  
Он больше не кричал, не отключался, Сиримэ просто смотрел как съедают его ноги, как здоровенные и сильные зубы откусывают кусочек за кусочком, как кровь не успевает растечься по земле и почувствовал, что слепнет. Он не чувствовал ни последних толчков внутри себя, ни горячей и горькой спермы, которая залила остатки его тела, ни как утробно рычащий лис заглатывает его вместе со своим семенем и, прожевав, глотает.  
К тому моменту он уже не принадлежал этому миру.


End file.
